Electrify me!
by kura86
Summary: Megatron has some fun with Starscream and a shock baton. Sequel one shot to my fic re-designing love


Notes:

So this is a one shot from Re-designing love, please review! Mech on Mech sticky interfacing, and electric play.

Megatron smirked as the seeker in front of him squirmed in the chains, optics slowly glowing to its original intensity. "What the frag.." came the gruff response from said seeker. "Ah, I see you are awake, good, we can finally begin" the warlord purred.

Pulling on the chain he had in his servo he raised the seeker slightly higher, his pede toe's barely touching the ground, arms bound high above his helm making the seeker seem even longer. " , let me down" Starscream stuttered fans already booting up at seeing his leader stand in front of him, what was he holding? The jet wondered as his optics squinted in the dark to identify the long rod in his lovers' hand.

"No, I don't think so my beautiful seeker. I have something here you will….enjoy.." he rumbled the last part and activated the shock baton, a low hum moving reaching the SIC's audial making him squirm even harder in the chains. "Calm yourself Starscream, this will not hurt.. much" he smirked and fastened the chain he was holding around a hook anchoring the mech in his current position.

Seeing Starscream struggle like this made his array ping and he bit back a groan as his spike started to pressurize "you look so delicious my mate". Megatron purred before taking a few steps closer to the jet, his empty servo moving up to cup his cheek.

Starscream made a biting movement towards the hand, his denta's barely missing the digits as Megatron pulled them back " Ahah.. naughty seeker" he said amused and tapped the shock baton against the jets side in a quick flick making him bend sideways "Aah! My lord, I'm sorry, I'll be good" he groaned. "Good pet" the grey mech said while stroking the helm of the jet again.

"I know you are enjoying this my mate, I can smell you and I can feel your spark hammering in your chamber with excitement. It knows what is about to happen doesn't it" he spoke and moved the servo lower over his glass cockpit, stroking the glass tenderly before ending at his interface panel " Open, and do not let your spike pressurize" he ordered.

Starscream was a panting mess as he felt the shock baton close, but it wasn't close enough to zap him. The electric charge coming off the baton was almost like a caress. " Yes my liege" he purred and opened his panel exposing his already lubricated valve.

"My my what a little share ware bot you are, look at you already dripping and we have not even begun yet" Megatron spoke with a condescending tone making Starscreams wings twitch in annoyance and excitement at the same time. "Frag you Megatron! I will get you back for this!" he swore and leaned his helm sideways to his own shoulder and upper arm, as they were suspended above him. Shuttering his optics he grunted as he felt the cold air hitting his valve, the nodes already being hyper sensitive.

" Oh I'm sure you will, one day.. but for now you are at MY mercy" he chuckled and turned off the shock baton before moving the tip to the jets valve. "I'm going to frag you with this, hard, until you beg for an overload. And after that I'm going to frag your spark with this, then maybe, if you are a good little pleasure toy, I will grant you your overload." He smirked " but knowing you, I will have to punish you instead of rewarding you, after all, I can't be thought of as a weak master, no matter how benevolent I may be sometimes" Megatron spoke with a dramatic tone.

"You talk too much" Starscream snarled and pushed forwards in the chains making his wings flare out in irritation. Megatron suddenly slammed the baton in the mechs valve making Starscream honor his name. " AAAH filthy ah.. Slagger!" he cursed as some of his internal nodes were crushed together painfully but his spark yearned for more, he knew it and his master knew it.

" Am I now?" the grey mech purred and swirled the stick in a slow circle before thrusting in and out with shallow short thrusts. "Ready my sweetspark?" he purred directly into his audials making Starscream look up and trying to kiss his master. Megatron allowed a light lick of the others glossa before pulling back slightly and activating the shock baton on the medium mode. "Remember our safe word Starscream" he stated seriously, though he doubted they would need it, they did agree on one.

"Ah..arr.. yes master I remember, sweet primus this feels good" he whimpered as he tried to buck his hip plates against the stick, but Megatrons large servo stopped his movement and gently pushed the baton in deeper before pulling out once more. It was humming with the charge as the electric current caressed the jets inner walls. He could feel the pleasure in his own spark and allowed his interface panel to retract releasing his pressurized spike. Ah yes that felt so much better.

Moving a servo to his own spike he grasped the base firmly and gave it a long and slow stroke, making transfluid leak from the tip. Gathering it on his digits he moved it up to Starscreams intake and pressed the fingers against his derma's. "If you bite you will be sorry." He warned the jet making Starscream moan as he opened his intake sucking the digits in, his glossa rubbing against the already wet digits taking in his masters transfluid.

When Megatron pulled his digits back he smeared the saliva covered digits on the seekers cockpit glass making him snarl but the snarl turned into a moan as the leader set the baton to a higher setting making the SICS knees buckle "Sweet primus! Please don't stop, it feels so good "he begged as Megatron stared down at his seeker turning into a writhing begging mess as he slowly and very meticulously moved the baton in and out of his valve.

He had a hard time remaining on his own pedes as the pleasure the seeker felt coursed trough his own frame. His fans working overtime as he started to move the baton in faster and faster and soon he was slamming the stick into the valve, reveling in the sounds that were created by their lewd acts.

"You beg so prettily my seeker" he groaned and moved closer to the jets frame, his servo releasing his own spike and moving towards a wing grasping the edge and tugging it down in time with the thrusts of the stick. Pressing his hard spike against the seekers hip, grinding harshly against the jets hip plates.

"Master..oh primus Megatron please, please let me overload" he begged turning his helm side to side. It was so close he could almost taste it. His whole frame tensing and rattling in anticipation of the incoming overload. Moaning loudly he tossed his helm back in pleasure as a few of his inner nodes were hit and the tip of the shock baton hit his gestation chamber. "Frag.g.. Megatr…Oh primus.."

Megatron had a hard time holding off his own overload and right when he felt the seeker was about to tumble over he roughly pulled back the baton from the valve and took a few steps back, leaving the seeker hanging. Panting hard he grasped the base of his spike hard to stop his own overload, pushing the protocols back in his processor ignoring the protest of his whole frame as he did so.

Starscream gave a loud growl in protest as his overload was taken away from him it being mere nano-klik's away, one more thrust and he would have been in bliss right now. Instead he was teetering on the edge of his overload as his nodes hurt and his valve clenched but it had nothing to clench on anymore making the calipers click and twitch. "No, NO you pit spawned fragger why did you stop, I was almost there!" he snarled, spittle flying out of the pissed off SICS intake.

" I..am aware of how close you were my mate" Megatron panted trying to compose himself enough not to overload after the briefest of touches. After a klik or two he cycled air in deeply before venting. " Now, open your spark chamber" he ordered ignoring the shocked look on his SICS faceplates. And after a few nano-clicks of silence Megatron narrowed his optics "Is there something wrong with your audial? I said.. open.. your.. spark chamber" he hissed his plates brisling to intimidate the smaller seeker.

Starscream shot out of his stupor when he saw Megatrons plate's bristle and snarled "make me!" still very perturbed about his overload taken being taken away from him. " As you wish" the warlord growled and stepped closer putting down the baton before grasping the seekers cockpit, digits clenching down on the clamps holding the cockpit in place. Digging in roughly he pinched a few sensitive wires and tugged at one, his helm close to Starscreams as he observed the seekers faceplates.

The SIC gave a loud groan and whimpered" Alright, ALRIGHT" he spat panting hoping is master would stop, he didn't want the mech to tear his cockpit out. "Good little seeker" Megatron purred and released the pressure on the cockpit stroking the glass lovingly before stepping back and picking up the shock baton once more as he heard the seekers cockpit retract with a hiss. Looking at the seeker he saw the plate's retract until his strong, heathy green spark was exposed.

Seeing his mate's spark made his own clench slightly in pain as he thought about what had happened a few orbital cycle's ago, he had almost lost the seeker and thinking of it still pained his spark. Rubbing his chest some in pain he once more gazed at the seeker who was looking at him intently. "I am here, this is real' he said softly towards his leader knowing he required support for a klik.

Megatron allowed himself to bask in the love for a klik, his optics dimming as they enjoyed each others bond and reassured each other. Shaking his helm Megatron snapped out of it and smirked "now, let's see about that overload" he purred playfully as he moved closer to the seeker the shock baton raised.

Without further warning he tapped the side of the spark chamber with the stick singing the metal slightly as a zap was heard and sparks flew of the metal. " Uggn… oh yes" Starscream groaned shuttering his optics once more as pleasure coursed trough his frame. " Harder, please" he begged as he tried crossing his legs increasing friction on his valve.

The leader smirked and tapped the side of the chamber again before moving higher to a node, tapping it right on it. The smirk leaving his face as he felt the painful pleasure shoot trough his own system. " hhng… Starscream, " he groaned and grasped the baton by the length, the shock traveled through his arm straight to his pedes and is hard spike twitched, spurting out a little transfluid at the sudden shock. He rubbed the tip of the baton against Starscreams spark, tendrils coming out of the green energy ball, caressing his servo that was under high voltage as well. " Aaah..primus Megatron, I' I cant hold off much longer" he whimpered and thrust his hips forward against the grey mech " S..spike me, I want to feel it inside of me while you shock, ah…my spark and my valve" he groaned and bit his own derma hard making energon flow from it slightly.

Megatron bend forward to lap at the energon and smirked" oh such great idea's my seeker" he purred and aligned his spike with the seekers valve before thrusting in hard. His whole frame was still being electrified by the baton, so the jets nodes and valve where immediately assaulted with an almost painful current as Megatron bottomed out in the jet.

Knowing he couldn't stop his overload much longer the leader started to thrust in fast and hard. One of his servo's bracing the seeker so he could thrust deeper inside the mech, the other holding the baton close to the jets main core. "I am going to shock your main core now Starscream.." he panted into the others audial nipping on some of the plating. "I will use the highest setting, it will hurt but it will be..ah.. the best overload have ever had" he grunted between thrusts. " I swear it" he said trying to convince his SIC.

The seeker quivered in his arms in anticipation and fear, his wings twitching. "I am afraid" he whimpered moving his derma's to Megatrons, his glossa sneaking out to lapp at his leaders. " hnnh.. do you trust me my seeker?" Megatron panted, his fans set to maximum and several error messages popped up because he held off his overload for some time now.

" Yes.. yes with my spark" Starscream spoke without hesitation before moaning as Megatron hit a sensitive spot on the inside of his valve "Do I have your permission then?" the leader hissed as he rotated his hip plates before pulling back and slamming back in hard, the tip of his spike hitting Starscreams gestation chamber, it seemed to be drawing in the spike sucking much like a wanton intake.

"uhhggn… speak Starscream!" he commanded the baton hovering over the main core. Megatron had already put it on the highest setting making it hum loudly. " Yes..YES you have my AAAHHHGG" the jet screeched as the grey mech didn't wait for him to finish his sentence and pressed the baton against his core, digging it in deep so the shocks would reach the very back of the core. Transfluid shooting up inside the jets valve, each pulse of the baton drawing more out of him.

Megatrons whole frame bowed forward and he bit down on the sensitive energon cable's of Starscreams neck, tasting the energon as it leaked out. " M..mine!" he groaned out as his optics dimmed because of the power that raced trough their systems. Sparks flew from different parts of their frames and he felt Starscreams valve clench down hard on him. Managing to wiggle the baton a little bit inside the jets chest he watched in glee as Starscreams whole frame twitched creating another small overload.

Allowing the overload to take over he soon blacked out while riding the blissful waves of pleasure. His frame collapsing on the floor as he vaguely heard a few clicks of chains being released. He had set the chains in such a way that should he overload, they would release the jet from his confinement, and overload he did.

He vaguely felt the seeker curl up against his overstimulated body and pulled him close as he slowly fell into a recharge. " I love you" he head starscream say, his vocals hoarse from the exertion.  
"_And I you "_ he replied trough their bond before bliss overtook them.

Blinking the warlord groaned as he tried to rub a servo over his faceplates. Releasing a grunt as he found out he could not. Optic ridge's rising he tried again. Must have been some overload if he was still unable to move. Shaking his helm he tried to get rid of the blurry feeling and suddenly realized he was no longer on the floor, in fact he was in an upright position, his HUD informed him. Confused he looked around and froze suddenly realizing why he couldn't move, he was chained in the same position his mate had been a few groons ago.

"Ah.. I see your awake" came the amused vocals of his mate. " Let us begin" the jet said gleefully. "Let me down or you will regret this Starscream.. STARSCREAM!" came the roar from the leader as he saw the jet activate the shock baton.

Outside on the bridge of the Nemesis the crew shuffled awkwardly on their pedes, giving each other uncertain looks as they once more heard noise coming from the below decks. This time though it was their master roaring instead of the SIC.

TC and Warp snickered and elbowed each other earning a glare from Soundwave. When the two jets had stopped frolicking he vented loudly and shook his helm. Sometimes he just didn't know what to do with the SIC and his master.

One orbital cycle later.

"Look at this Megatron! LOOK at it" came a familiar screech. "And what am I looking at exactly Starscream?" came the tired reply from the warlord. He had dealt with Optimus prime the whole day long as they fussed over the energon mines, he was NOT in the mood for a fussy unstable seeker.

Come to think of it, he seemed more unstable then usual lately, musing somewhat he placed his helm on his servo staring out blankly for a few nano-kliks before twitching as he was swatted on the helm. " Outch, watch your servo's if you hold them dear!" Megatron snarled brisling as he was about to berate his mate for slapping him.

" Shut it and WATCH for pit sake!" the seeker snapped pushing his open cockpit closer to the warlord. Megatron rolled his optics and focused on the seekers cockpit. Frowning he blinked and moved even closer bracing his servos against the jet's sides holding him still. "Are those..?" he asked his red optics widening.

"Why yes they are.. two of them. You sparked me!" he stated and folded his arms over his chest and tried to look insulted, but he was actually beaming with pride. Sparklings were very rare, seekerlets even more so, to produce two was a sign of a powerful sire and creator.

Megatron gaped like a drone, intake opening and closing a few times. There they were, two eggs neatly placed side by side in his cockpit. One had grey scales and a black top, and the other was red and white with a few grey scales on the both sides.

"You.. we are going to be a sire and creator?" he asked dumbly. Starscream smiled lovingly up to his mate sensing his surprise. "Yes, do.. do you approve?" the jet asked cautiously, biting his lower derma nervously. Megatron snapped out of his stupor and his helm snapped to a teary opticed jet. "Why would I not approve, this is great news! "he said with a now wide smirk. Starscream had never seen his lord and master smile so wildly. He was radiating with pride. The SICS wings fluttered behind his back in happiness as he watched Megatron gently move a servo to the eggs, he twitched a bit "gentle please" he said. Megatron gently caressed both of the eggs, feeling the life within responding to their Sire.

"Our sparklings.. " he murmured softly and couldn't stop a bit of fluid leaking from one of his optics.

Optimus prime said behind his desk when he received a COM from Jolt. " Prime here" he spoke calmly while still glancing at the datapad. He was in a good mood. The decepticons were still holding to their agreement, life was beginning to resemble life on Cybertron, before the war and of course with the little humans but his mood quickly changed as he dropped his datapad in shock.

"Sparklings? You must be mistaken" he spoke before he could stop himself. Jolt gave a comment clearly stating he was offended. "Forgive me jolt, the news is somewhat unexpected and.. unsettling, thank you. Prime out" he said and tapped the side of his helm on his audial.

Venting he buried his faceplates in his servo's. Primus help him, he did not want to know what kind of mechs would be created with Starscream and Megatron as creator and Sire. Getting up from his desk he once more tapped the his audial "Rachet, get the high grade.. I need a drink" he COM'ed.


End file.
